


Concentrate

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bondage, Cock Warming, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky needs to concentrate. There was a big exam for Steve next week!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous, MCU Christmas Exchange





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).



Meeting Steve for the first time, Bucky would have never really thought that he would like the scrawny boy.

But then, he had been fourteen and a stupid boy.

Now, at twenty-four, he was still stupid. Sure, Bucky wasn’t a boy and Steve wasn’t scrawny anymore. Bucky still felt stupid. Because what they had was good. It was perfect.

And still, Bucky wanted _more_. What… he couldn’t even really describe. He just wanted. Yearned.

But then, he wanted Steve more than the things in his head and he knew what Steve’s opinion was regarding harder stuff.

Which was the reason why Bucky just kept looking at videos and pictures when he knew Steve wasn’t in their tiny apartment. When he knew that Steve was somewhere doing something fancy art-thing when Bucky came from work.

Loved to watch how blondes (always blondes…) bound someone with rope. Watched them suspending their willing victims. Watched the victims getting lifted into the air. Or thrown on a bed, getting ravished while they can’t move. While they can only take what they are given, no matter how much they squirm and moan and beg. Bucky especially loves the squirming and moaning.

For the other thing, it was harder to find videos. Pictures were easier but videos… usually didn’t really involve it that much. Neither did the pictures, actually. It was usually just some guy, reading or gaming or doing office work while the other one just knelt in front of them. Always with their cock in his mouth. Always looking happy, sometimes almost dreamy.

And maybe Bucky wanted that. Which was stupid and selfish and certainly not something Steve was interested in.

Bucky was sure of that.

~*~*~

It stayed like that for weeks. And then Bucky came home, tired and aching everywhere from lifting stuff that shouldn’t be lifted by a human and only got lifted because he had been stupid and thought it would be a good idea to work in a moving company.

And it had been a good idea. It paid well and made sure Bucky was usually tired out. And the pay was good, good enough to bring Steve through his college courses which they both pretended wasn’t somethinghe absolutely loved because then Steve would feel even more guilty than he already did. 

But then Bucky came home and even before the door fell shut, Bucky knew that something was different. Usually, when he came home and Steve was there already, there would be some kind of noise. Music. The TV. Sometimes some podcast or audiobook.

Today, there was nothing. And everything felt tense. And Bucky knew for certain that Steve was home because his shoes were there.

“I’m home.” Bucky still called, trying to ignore the strange feeling. It worked. At least until Bucky walked into the living room, which gave him a great view of their PC - and the video that played. One of the rare ones. Where a brunette got bound and then placed under a table, just keeping a blond man’s cock warm. It was one of Bucky’s favorites. He knew that in a few minutes the brunette would start to choke and that the blond would taunt him and give him a slap without really looking.

But the way Steve looked at him made Bucky want to never ever have seen that damn video. He didn’t know what Steve thought, didn’t know if he wanted to know.

“Something you’d like to share, Buck?” Steve asked.

~*~*~

Looking back, Bucky still didn’t know how everything worked out the way it did.

Steve had told Bucky he wouldn’t do some fancy ropework - which had led Bucky to ask if that would include simple rope work. Which made Bucky cringe as soon as he had said it because Bucky knew what Steve thought of those things and…

“Sure, why not.”

And Bucky’s brain had blanked .

“But… you said... you don’t like it.” Bucky had stumbled through his sentence, feeling a bit hotter than what was probably appropriate.

“I said I don’t like the idea of slapping someone around like in some strange cheesy movie that makes domestic violence and dangerous behaviour sound romantic.”

Bucky had blinked at Steve. Bucky knew that he had told Steve what he wanted. Bucky also knew that Steve had agreed to think about it. 

But if someone would tell Bucky to repeat more of that conversation or otherwise he would get shot? Well, Bucky would get shot without blinking.

Which had led them to the point where they were now.

Or, especially where _Bucky_ was now. Kneeling under Steve’s table (okay, their table, but Bucky rarely used it), hands bound to his thighs with strangely soft rope, preventing him from moving, preventing Bucky from moving his mouth away, even when his jaw started to hurt a bit. Getting petted. It was soft and nice and not like in the video because Steve thought it would be stupid to do everything at once.

Instead, Bucky just knelt there, his head resting halfway on Steve’s thigh, his cock in Bucky’s mouth. Barely twitching, because Steve had better things to do than to be bothered by Bucky and his mouth. Bucky could hear some paper rustling. There was an exam next week, that much he knew. 

He felt a bit of drool dripping down his chin, but when he tried to move his hand, Bucky almost toppled over as he also pulled on the rope that was bound around his thighs. Pushing himself forward. Bucky felt his throat spasm before he started to choke and he hadn’t anticipated how delicious that feeling could be. Neither how humiliating and _good_ it felt when Steve just pushed Bucky back into the right position with his foot.

“Sh, Bucky, I am trying to concentrate here. I know it’s difficult to get something right, but try at least, would you?” Steve chided.

Bucky moaned, loving and hating how his cock pressed against his zipper and tried to just concentrate on having his mouth open. On the heavy feel of Steve’s cock on his tongue. Just keeping him warm and happy while Bucky slowly went mad with pleasure.


End file.
